The Desire Box
by EdwardCullen4President
Summary: Bella Swan is the geek of school and recieves a special box from a gypse that is said to make her deepest desire come true. What happens when a bronze haired, niave boy magically appears in her house? ExB. All human. OOC. Five-shot. Sequel?
1. Chapter 1: Meet Bella

**Author's Note: Hey, it's me EdwardCullen4President (or EC4prez for short) again. You may be wondering why I am writing another story when I haven't finished ****Magical Experience****. Well, this story was a short story project I did for my English class last year. I found it and changed some of it (not much, just names). I decided since its never going to get read or used again, I'm going to post it here. Why not? :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

The Desire Box

_Chapter 1: Meet Bella_

Isabella, or Bella as she liked to be called, let out a low, inaudible sigh as her math teacher, Mr. Wilson, continued to lecture about the Pythagorean Theorem. His voice faded from her ears and she left the real world, entering her imagination. Her eyes became unfocused and they stared out of the window at the darkening gray sky. A young man grabbed her hand and pulled her into a field of blooming flowers. The wind blew softly, blowing his bronze hair around in every direction. Bella's brown hair flew onto her face. In one fluid movement, the boy reached out and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. She stared into his lovely green eyes. Laughter dancing in his eyes; laughter spilling from her mouth.

"Miss Swan!" Bella jumped in her seat and looked around. Mr. Wilson raised his yardstick and waved it towards her. "Miss Swan, what do you find so _amusing_?"

"Oh, um, nothing sir," she mumbled, covering her face. The curious eyes of her fellow classmates burned into her.

"Good. Now pay attention," he turned and continued his lecture, pacing the front of room.

Bella placed her chin in her palm and stared down at her blank paper lying on the desk in front of her. Math is the one subject she hated. Numbers were never her thing. A squared plus B squared equals C squared. Bella frowned. Her mind slipped into her dream world again. The boy pulled her through the field of flowers and over a hill, where a castle shone in all its unknown glory. The sky was a bright blue and it seemed anything Bella wanted could happen. Bella smiled to herself.

_Clunk! _Bella looked around the field. What could make that odd noise? She looked towards the boy.

"Miss Swan?" the boy said in an oddly familiar voice. "Miss Swan!" Bella looked up and stared into the face of her math teacher. "I would expect you to stay _awake_ during my class, Miss Swan. I know my class can't be that boring, could it?"

"No, Mr. Wilson; I thoroughly enjoy your class," a girl – three seats in front of Bella – spoke.

Mr. Wilson nodded. "Thank you, Miss Mallory."

"No, thank _you_, Mr. Wilson," Lauren Mallory said, lacing her fingers together and flashing Bella a quick smirk. Mr. Wilson turned back to the whole class and began to talk again.

"As I said earlier, the Pythagorean Theorem is-" Mr. Wilson's words were no longer coherent. The bell rang signaling the class was over. "Remember," Mr. Wilson called, "test next class."

Bella quickly gathered her things and rushed out of the room, not wanting to stay another minute in _his_ class. Bella walked down the halls of Forks High, weaving through the mass of students. Bella's books flew out of her hand as she tripped; her glasses fell to the ground with a loud crack. Laughter erupted throughout the hall.

"Ha! What a _loser_!" Lauren laughed. "Can't even stay on two feet!"

Bella looked up; even though, everything blurred without her glasses, she felt that everyone was watching her. A boy, she couldn't tell who, put his arm around Lauren and laughed along with everyone else.

Bella's eyes filled with tears. _No,_ she told herself. _I can't cry in front of them. No, no, no!_ _It will just be another way to tease me. I won't give them the satisfaction! _Bella crawled over to her books and quickly gathered them. She stumbled to get up and ran down the hall, away from the spectators, away from the pain.

---

On her way home, Bella took the long way. She wanted to think and outside was her favorite place to do so. The incident at school earlier wasn't the first. She hated that she was the target of all the pranks, butt of all jokes at school. _Why me?_ She continued to ask herself. _What makes me so different?_ She frowned walking passed a small park. Her now taped glasses allowed her to see the children screaming in pure amusement, playing with each other happily. She scowled at the children and quickened her pace. She walked passed an old flower shop, small convenient store, and a barbershop. A small flashing sign caught her eye, "Madam Sulleman's Fortune Shop." It was different then all the others; the words flashed a light lavender and it had very odd symbols inscribed into it. Bella stopped and stared at the light purple shop crammed between the barbershop and an apartment building.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Bella whispered to herself, walking up the three small steps to the front door.

She pushed open the door and numerous aromas filled her nostrils. Scented candles were placed randomly around the room. Books and figurines littered the many shelves. Bottle upon bottles of liquids and materials ranging from aardvark saliva to zorilla eyeballs were labeled and lined in rows behind a table. Bella cautiously walked into the room. She stared at the stuffed head of an animal; an animal she had never seen before. It's head structure and fur looked like a dog, but it wasn't. It had fangs like a saber-toothed tiger, but those tigers are extinct, right? Its glass eyes looked like it was surveying the room. Its squared shoulders connected to the wall. It had to be _huge_ when (and if) it was alive. Bella inched away from the creature; scared it's powerful body might break through the wall and attack her.

"Vhat do we 'ave 'ere?"

Bella jumped and turned to the voice. A woman with a purple gown and shawl walked into the room from the back. Her long brown hair curled and framed her perfect face. Beads and shining jewels hung from the edges of her gown, clanking as she walked, her moves flawless. _Of course, a gypsy would run a shop like this,_ Bella thought as the woman walked up to her.

"You 'ave vandered into my shop. Is zere anysing I could help you vith, my dear?" she asked, her French accent audible. Or maybe it was German.

"Uh, um, I'm just looking around," Bella answered, playing with her hands.

"You are nervous, my dear. Zere is nothing to be afraid of," Madam Sulleman said, motioning around the room. Bella glanced up at the creature. Madam Sulleman chuckled. "Zat is a Verewolf. It terrorized zeh people in my country many years ago. Okay, so zat maybe a bit scary."

Bella nodded slowly, not knowing what to say about the _mythical _werewolf head. Bella turned away from the werewolf and saw Madam Sulleman holding a small box.

"I sink zese is vhat you are looking for," Madam Sulleman handed the box to her.

"What is it?" Bella asked, slowly taking it.

"It is a box that zat vill make your deepest desire come true," she said, tapping the box lightly. "Even if you do not know vhat you vant, it could read your 'eart."

"Uh, how does it work?"

"All you 'ave to do is put a drop of your blood into zeh box and lock it vith zese key," Madam Sulleman explained, handing her a small key.

"I don't have any money."

"Free of charge, my dear," Madam Sulleman smiled.

"Oh, thank you," Bella said, not know any other way to thank her. "Um, I best be off."

"You keep zat safe and vhen your desire comes true, don't let anyvone steal it away from you. If zeh box is not in your possession, zhen your desire vill soon disappear along vith zeh box," she said seriously, and then smiled.

"Okay," Bella responded awkwardly.

"Goodbye, my dear," Madam Sulleman waved.

"Bye," she responded and walked out of the store with the box in one hand and the key in her pocket.

"Vhat a sveet child," Madam Sulleman said to herself as she watched Bella leave the store. She turned around, her long hair whipped around here and she once again disappeared in to the back room.

---

Bella swiftly walked away from the store, not even wanting to look back. Madam Sulleman was odd and her beliefs on werewolf and magic startled Bella. She hurried away from the store. She didn't even notice its warm light purple exterior turned into a peeling gray. The once white door hung off its hinges and its warm scented interior was now a nauseous smell of mold and dirt. The store vanished and Bella paid no mind. She concentrated on getting home, before the sun set and the April storm began.

**-EC4prez**


	2. Chapter 2: Who Are You?

The Desire Box

_Chapter 2: Who Are You?_

Bella shivered under her covers as thunder cracked overhead. She hugged her pillow closer, trying not to cry. The nightlight illuminated the corner of her room, but that small excuse for light did not help Bella at all. Lightning blinked outside the window, causing Bella to jump and fall out of bed. She made a grab for the nightstand, but cut her hand on the sharp corner. A low growl escaped her throat as she collided with the floor. Her head still ached from hitting her head on the desk in class earlier, but now her shoulder hurt and her hand was bleeding. With every beat her heart pumped, her shoulder throbbed in pain and her hand continued to ooze blood. She swore under her breath and shakily stood up, grasping the nightstand for support. Another flash of lightning shone through the window and the nightlight flickered off. Bella's sigh echoed through the dark room. _Great,_ she thought._ The powers off. Just perfect. _She traced the wall, found a door opening, and hurried through it, only to collide with the back of the closet.

"Okay," she murmured to herself, rubbing her red nose. "That was _not_ the way out of my room."

The room was illuminated by lightning for a split second and she saw the box sitting on her bed.

"How in the world did _that_ get _there_?" she exclaimed. She stumbled out of her room to the utility closet down the hall from her room. She grabbed a flashlight and light caressed the room. She walked back to her room and looked at the box on her bed; it hadn't moved an inch. She picked it up and it opened. The box fit in the palm of her hand. _"All you 'ave to do is put a drop of your blood into zeh box and lock it vith zese key."_ Madam Sulleman's words rang through Bella's head. _Should I?_ Bella thought. Bella placed the flashlight on the nightstand pointing up so the room was showered with light. The box sat in Bella's hand, opened slightly. She opened the box all the way and placed it on the nightstand next to the flashlight. She pinched her cut, wincing, and waited for a drop of blood to fall in to the box. Once it fell in, she closed the box and grabbed the key out of a drawer in the nightstand, locking the Desire Box.

Bella sighed, sitting on the bed dabbing her hand with a cloth. _I can't believe I just did that! Like I'm supposed to believe that my deepest desire with come true. This is ridiculous! _Bella fell back on her bed and closed her heavy eyelids. The storm had blown over. She could here the thunder crack in the distance. Maybe she would have a peaceful sleep after all.

---

Rays from the sun shone in through the light blue curtains in Bella's room. The aroma of breakfast wafted in to her bedroom from the kitchen. The smell of freshly cooked eggs, crispy bacon, and crunchy tatter tots reached her nostrils. Wait! Breakfast? Bella sat up quickly, put on her extra, unbroken pair of glasses, and blinked a few times as the bright morning sun burned her eyes.

"Morning Sunshine!"

"Huh?" Bella looked at the edge of her bed and saw a boy, but not any boy, _the boy from her daydream._ "Wh-who are you? What are you doing in my house? How did you get here?" Bella was getting hysterical.

The boy chuckled. "I'm Edward, silly. I'm here to be with you!" Edward stopped to think. His face scrunched up in thought. "Hm, I really don't know how I got here." His features relaxed into a smile. "But who cares! I'm here with you!"

"What? I care! How do I know that you aren't some kind of pedophile or something?" Bella said looking at him. "But you don't look like one…"

"I'm here to spend time with you!"

"Ah, pervert! Get out before I call the cops!" Bella yelled, jumping out of bed and running over to her closet, pulling out the hardest thing she could find. Gripping an umbrella tightly, she advanced on him.

"What are you going to with that umbrella?" Edward asked, looking innocent with his handsome face.

"I'm going to beat you senseless with it!" Bella said confidently, pushing a button on the umbrella making it grow longer with a small click.

Edward laughed nervously. "Oh, Bella dear, you wouldn't do _that_ to hurt poor little ol' me, now would you?"

"Of course I would! You stalker person!" Bella yelled swinging the umbrella at Edward. He ducked out of the way and ran out of her room and down the stairs.

"Bella! Can't we work this out?" Edward said over his shoulder.

"No! Now stay still so I could hit you!"

"Uh, I'd rather not."

Bella growled and chucked the umbrella at Edward, hitting him square in the back of the head. Edward fell to his knees and clutched the back of his head.

"Owie! That hurt really, really bad!"

"Idiot," Bella mumbled, picking up the umbrella.

"Why did you do that?" Edward asked standing up.

"You deserved it!"

"How? I didn't even touch you!"

"You broke into my house, you freaking jerk!" Bella accused.

"No I didn't. I woke up on your couch," Edward said.

"Really?"

"Really really." Edward smiled. He looked around the house. "You have a nice house. Very clean," he commented.

"Uh, thanks," Bella said walking into the kitchen. Edward followed behind her.

"Lookie! I made you breakfast!" Edward said happily, jumping like a little boy.

"How do I know you didn't _poison_ it?" she said giving him an accusing glare.

Edward stopped and looked thoughtful. "Um. Here let me taste it to show you!" Edward took a big spoonful of eggs and shoved it into his mouth. "Mmm, tasty!"

"I'm not eating it," Bella said turning her nose up to it.

"What? Why?"

"You just put your dirty spoon in it. Yuck!"

Bella watched as Edward's face fell. "Oh, I'm sorry." Bella and looked at each other for a moment. Edward broke the silence. "Can I feed you?"

"How about no."

"Awe. Pretty please? With sugar on top?"

"I said 'no' and no means no!"

Edward looked down; sadness covering his perfectly sculpted face.

Bella couldn't stand it, seeing such a handsome face look so sad. She growled to herself. "Give me a dang spoon!"

Edward's face lit up in a second. With a quick, flawless movement, he grabbed a spoon and handed it to Bella. "Here!"

"Uh, thank you," she said, awkwardly. Edward clapped happily. "Mm, these are good."

"Why thank you!" Edward said, bowing.

"So how do you know my name?" Bella asked.

"I don't know. I just do."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen, I think."

"You think?"

"Yeah, I can't recall. The only things I remember is your name and face; that's it. Odd, I know."

"Oh," Bella mumbled. She looked at him and stated, "You're weird; you know that, right?"

"I know," Edward chuckled, looking at the clock. "Bella?"

"Hm?"

"What time do you have to be at school?"

Bella glanced at the clock and noticed she only had ten minutes until class started and she was still in her pajamas.

"Oh man! I'm going to be late," Bella yelled, jumping out of her seat and ran up to her room, Edward on her tail. Bella pulled off her shirt and noticed Edward standing there staring at her, reaching out his hands to help. "What are you doing?"

"I want to help you!" he said happily, oblivious to Bella's awkwardness.

"I _don't_ need help getting dressed! Get out you nasty!" Bella screamed, launching a pillow at him.

"Oh, okay," and he skipped out.

_He is so odd!_ Bella thought, slamming the door shut after him. She quickly jumped into the shower, got out, dried off, got dress and did all her bathroom things. _Only eleven minutes. A Bella Swan record!_ she thought, throwing her hands up in victory. She grabbed her backpack and ran out of her room.

"Bella!" Edward called, popping out of nowhere.

"Ah! Don't do that!" Bella scolded, her hear t pounding.

"Oh sorry. Bye! Have a good day at school," Edward said, leaning down to peck Bella on the cheek, but she put her hand between her cheek and his lips.

"What do you think you are doing?" Bella asked, her face reddening.

"Kissing my girlfriend, of course," Edward said.

"When did I become your girlfriend?"

"Well, since now."

"Ugh, you make my head hurt. I'll deal with you after school. Stay here and don't go anywhere," Bella commanded. "And if I find anything broken or out of place, I will bury you alive in the back yard."

Edward chuckled at the empty threat.

"I'm dead serious! I know where the shovel is!"

Edward smiled nervously and back up a couple steps. "Uh, okay… What about your parents?"

"They won't be home for two weeks. They're on a business trip to Paris," Bella told him.

"Okay, bye!" He waved to her as she ran out the door.

_He acts like a little kid! Is he really my deepest desire? Surely not!_ Bella thought as she ran full speed to Forks High, only slowing down to check both ways before crossing busy streets.

Bella entered her English class eighteen minutes late.

"Thank you for finally joining us, Bella," Mrs. Edgecombe said, not even looking up from the book in her hands. "Take your seat. Now, Shakespeare's most popular play-"

"What a loser!" Lauren whispered to her boyfriend, Mike Newton. Mike grinned and rubbed Lauren's leg. Bella made gagging noises and Lauren sent a death glare Bella's way. Bella ignored Lauren and pretended to listen to Mrs. Edgecombe's lecture.

**-EC4prez**


	3. Chapter 3: Sick

The Desire Box

_Chapter 3: Sick_

Class went fast for Bella, all her worrying about Edward and if he burned down her house down. Oh, she would kill him if he did. She gathered her things and ran out of her class as the bell rang. She didn't feel like taking Lauren's ridicules, but before she made it to the front door, someone grabbed her.

"Oh, lookie what I caught," a voice hissed in her ear.

"Let me go, Mike!"

"I got her, Laury," Mike called over his shoulder.

Bella heard Lauren high pitch laugh. "Good job, Honey," she said to Mike.

"Let. Me. Go." Bella yelled.

Lauren, Mike and a few of their friends laughed.

"No one," Lauren stated, her eyes blazing, "and I mean _no one_ ever ignores me!" Lauren stepped closer to Bella. "_No one..._" she hissed, snapping her fingers. Mike's grip tightened on Bella. She grunted in pain.

In the blink of an eye, Mike let out a grunt and fell to the floor with a sickening _crunch._ Gasps erupted throughout the hall.

"She said to let her go!" Edward said standing in front of Bella, fist in the air.

"Jerk! I'm going to-"

"Going to what – hurt me? Think again! No one hurts my girl!" Edward defended.

Bella covered her red face. _When did I become 'his girl'?_

"Mike, enough. Lets go," Lauren commanded.

"What? I want to fight him," Mike whined.

"Now!" Lauren grunted. Mike groaned and followed Lauren. "This isn't over, _Bella!_ It has only begun."

Bella sighed. Edward abruptly grabbed her shoulders. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Bella looked into Edward's emerald green eyes. "No, I'm fine, thanks to you."

"Glad to help."

Edward put his arm around Bella shoulders, but she shrugged it off. "You are in my personal space, buddy," Bella said, slowly moving away from Edward.

"You can be in my personal space anytime," Edward commented.

"I'd rather not!"

"I want to be near you," Edward whined.

"Two feet is close enough," Bella said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Edward made to hug Bella, but she ran ahead. "Last one home is a rotten egg!" Bella yelled over her shoulder.

"What? Hey, no fair, you got a head start! Cheater!" Edward chased after her. He smiled to himself knowing Bella was beginning to trust him. She was one special girl.

---

"Edward! I'm leaving for school!" Bella yelled through the house the next morning. She was about to walk out the door Edward came running down the stairs.

"Are you sure you are going to okay? I don't like that guy from yesterday," he stated, seriously.

"I'll be fine," Bella dismissed it with a small wave of her hand. "No need to worry." Bella gripped the door handle.

"Wait! I need a kiss first!"

"No," Bella answered flatly, turning towards him.

Edward whined. "What? Why not?"

"'Cause, I don't want to give you a kiss," Bella retorted.

"That's mean! I'll be a good boy," Edward said giving her the puppy-dog pout with big eyes.

"You're supposed to be a good boy anyways!"

"Please?"

"Edward, if you keep holding me up, I'm going to be-" Bella's words were cut off by Edward's lips. His lips pressed gently against hers. Her mind screamed to pull away, but her body didn't – couldn't move an inch. Finally when she had to inhale, she pulled away. _Smack!_ Her hand collided with Edward's right cheek. It was silent. Bella turned on her heels and flung the door open, leaving a smirking Edward behind.

_Oh man, I can't believe he just did that! The nerve of that jerk! _a red Bella thought, gripping her books closer to her body. _Doesn't he understand 'personal space' at all! Why me?_ Bella was ripped from her thoughts as she heard the bell ring in the distance. _Crap!_ She was only a block away! _I'm going to kill him when I get home. _She thought as she broke into a run.

"I... made... it," she panted, entering English.

"Now please take your seat, Miss Swan," Mrs. Edgecombe said, pushing her glasses up.

"I'm sorry," Bella said. Mrs. Edgecombe didn't reply, she just turned to write on the white board. Bella took the signal that the conversation was over and headed to her seat. Lauren, looking extra snobby, clicked her tongue as Bella passed her. Checking Mrs. Edgecombe's back was turned, Lauren turned to Bella.

"Your little _boy toy _isn't here to help you today, Bella. I'd watch your back if you know what's good for you," Lauren hissed. Bella didn't let it show, but deep down it scared her. Lauren had the whole school laced around her finger and Bella had no one, except Edward, who wasn't at school. Bella quickly turned her head away from Lauren, watching Mrs. Edgecombe write on the board.

By lunch, Bella was glancing over her shoulder every other second. Food didn't look good, well cafeteria food never looked good to Bella, but still. _Facing Edward or facing Lauren?_ Bella weighed her options. In the end, Bella picked the obvious choice. She dumped her untouched tray and walked to the nurse's office.

"Mrs. Friend?" she asked knocking on the doorframe.

"Oh, Bella, can I help you with something?" a woman asked, turning to Bella. Mrs. Friend was short and stocky woman, with a graying hair and a kind, wrinkled smile.

"Uh, I'm not feeling so hot," Bella mumbled walking up to her. "I think I need to go home."

"Come here, let me check," Mrs. Friend motioned for Bella to come closer. She held out an old, shriveled hand and felt Bella's forehead. "Hm, you feel fine."

"But I'm not," Bella insisted. "I think I need to rest."

"Alright, you can lie down here-"

"-at home," Bella quickly added.

Mrs. Friend looked at Bella and nodded. "Okay, dearie. Let me just write you a slip to excuse you for the rest of the day."

Bella nodded gratefully.

After a minute, Mrs. Friend handed Bella a small piece of paper and nodded to the door. "You better get going."

"Thank you," Bella thanked her and walked out of the nurse's office.

"I hope you feel better, dear," Mrs. Friend mumbled, turning back to her paper work.

Bella pushed the door open. "Edward, I'm home."

Edward came running out of the kitchen. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Uh, not feeling good," Bella fibbed.

Edward gasped. "Are you okay? What hurts?"

Bella quickly caught a glimpse of his worried look. "Um, my stomach. I think I have the stomach flu."

"Oh no! You better get to bed!" In one quick movement, Edward scooped Bella off her feet and carried her, bridal style, up to her room.

"Edward, you don't need to-"

"Shh, you're sick. You need to save your energy," Edward said, smiling down at her. Bella blushed. "Oh, you look warm," Edward added, seeing her red face.

Edward gently set Bella on her bed and tucked her in. "Do you want anything? Hungry? Thirsty?"

"I'm fine," Bella said looking away from Edward. It felt wrong to lie to Edward since he was willing to be at her beck and call. Bella's not used to being cared for; she is usually home alone for long periods of time without anyone. Now that someone is willing to be there for her it was so _odd._

"If you need anyone, just call me," Edward said. She closed her eyes, listening for Edward's exiting footsteps, but it was silent. She felt pressure on her forehead. Edward lips slowly left her skin.. "Get well soon, my princess," he whispered, causing her face to redden even more. She heard the soft _click_ of the door as it closed. Again Edward had snuck a kiss and again, deep down inside, Bella enjoyed it.

**-EC4prez**


	4. Chapter 4: New Student

The Desire Box

_Chapter 4: New Student_

Bella crunched on a spoonful of Cheerios. She has been home for three days now. Edward had to go to town for some groceries, after much persuasion. He refused to leave Bella home by herself and when Bella said she would go, he insisted that she stay home because she was still 'ill.' It still bugged Bella that she was lying to Edward, but she didn't have the guts to face Lauren yet. Bella stuck her tongue out at her reflection on the spoon. She hated being so _weak._

"Bella!" Edward sang happily as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey," she greeted taking another bit of Cheerios.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked, placing the two bags of groceries on the table. He also had a bag full of clothes he bought for himself, using Bella's allowance money.

"Better," Bella replied staring out the window. "I think I can go to school tomorrow."

"Fantastic... I mean, oh, that's cool," Edward said, looking oddly nervous.

Bella decided not to pry, so she shrugged it off.

"I better go finish my homework and rest for-" she swallowed. "-tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite," Edward cooed, smiling down at Bella.

---

The next day, Edward told Bella he had _forgotten_ something at the store and left to pick it up. Her morning was slow without Edward there to make it interesting. She gripped the shoulder strap of her backpack, turning her knuckles white. She had left early, not wanting to say in the stale house by herself. Bella was in deep thought and didn't realize that her feet subconsciously took her to where Madam Sulleman's Fortune Store _once_ was. She glanced up and blinked a few times. _Is this where that gypsy's place was?_ She asked herself. She looked at the familiar barbershop to the left and the same apartment building to the right. _It is! What happened to it?_ _It's gone!_ The feeling scared her and with one last glance at the dilapidated building, she headed to school, oblivious to the surprise she will receive there.

Bella saw the front of Forks high and sighed to herself. Gripping the books closer to her slim body, she walked through the doors ready for anything or at least that's what she thought. She went to her locker and noticed the unoccupied one next to it was now occupied. _New kid._ The new kid slammed his locker closed and leaned on it, staring at Bella. Bella grew impatient, knowing his eyes watched her every move.

She turned to the new kid. "Hey, are you are going to…" Her voiced trailed off as she saw _his_ face.

"Hi Bella!"

"Edward, what in the world are you doing in my school?"

"I'm Forks High's newest student!"

"You're _what_?"

"I'm For-"

"I got that part, but _why_?" Bella interrupted.

"I wanted to protect you from that Mike guy. I don't like him," Edward growled. "And, plus, staying home alone is _boring _and I get to be with you twenty-four seven!"

"Oh great, I have to deal with you here and at home. Joy."

"Ouch. Stab to the heart!" Edward said dramatically, placing a hand over his _wounded_ heart.

"Eh, get over it."

"Okay!"

Bella rolled her eyes. "That was fast." Edward only smiled.

---

"Oh, look at him," a passing girl whispered to her posse. "How handsome is he?"

Edward smiled.

"Oh, but the girl next to him is an eye sore," another one whispered.

Bella frowned. "I was nobody before you came, now I'm an _eye sore_," she whispered harshly to Edward.

"Oh don't listen to those girls. They're jealous," Edward said, draping an arm over her shoulder. She shrugged it off again.

"Would you stop?"

"No."

Bella growled, not wanting to start an argument, especially in public. "Good thing class is over for today and tomorrow is Saturday!"

Edward nodded. "Um..."

"What?"

"That box in your room," he said, hesitantly.

"What about it?"

"Is that how-" he lowered his voice, "-I got _here_?"

"How do you-?"

"I don't know how to explain it," Edward started. "I just have a _feeling_ about it, I guess you could say."

"Oh. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

Edward suddenly took a sharp intake of breath. Bella curiously looked up at him. "What is _that_?"

"What's what?" Bella asked, following Edward's gaze. "Oh, are you looking at that sign for the annual town fair this weekend?"

"Town's fair what?"

"What?" Bella gave Edward an odd look.

"You said the town was fair. Fair about what?" Edward asked, stopping to look at the flyer.

Bella giggled. "Not that kind of fair."

"There is more then one type?" Edward asked, astonished.

"Just call it an _amusement park_," Bella said, shaking her head slightly. "I can't believe you have never been to one."

"A park of amusement. Sounds fun... Can we go? Please," Edward begged.

"Eh, I'll think about it," Bella said.

"Yes!" Edward jumped, thrusting a fist into the air. Bella smiled at him. How can that seventeen year old act so _childish_?

Bella and Edward reached the driveway and Bella noticed a familiar car parked in the driveway. _Oh no, Mom and Dad are back early!_ Bella thought.

"Has that always been there?" Edward asked curiously, pointing to the car.

"No! It's my parents!" Bella exclaimed. "You're going to have to sneak in through the back, go to my room. My parents have _no_ idea about you!"

Edward nodded and hurried to the back, while Bella entered through the front door.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Oh! Bella-dear! In the kitchen," her mother called. Bella hurried into the cooking area.

"How was your trip?"

Bella's mother, Renée Swan, smiled at her daughter. "Oh, _bonjour_," she mused, "Paris was _magnifiques_ and we finished our business early. How was your stay here? Any troubles?" Bella looked up at her breath-taking mother. Her long chocolate hair fluttered on her back, her dark brown eyes curiously watched her daughter.

"No, Mom, everything is and was great," Bella responded. "Where's Dad?"

"In the bedroom packing."

"What? Why?"

"We have to leave to Chicago tomorrow," Renée declared. "You know Mr. Crosse; he loves to be on top of things." Mr. Crosse was Bella's parent's stingy, old boss. Bella never liked him and she has only met him once, seeing that he hate kids. The only thing Bella remembers about him was his aroma: smelt like cigars and rotten cabbage. _How,_ Bella wondered, _my parents could work for him is a mystery to me. _

"Oh," Bella sighed. "Alright." She quickly grabbed some food Edward enjoys and hurried upstairs. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. Bella wished that her parents would stay. She missed them so much, but they seemed to always want to work. What right does Bella have to take that way from them? Bella opened the door to her bedroom and saw Edward sitting on her bed.

"Great you're here. It was getting... Hey, what's wrong?" He stood up and hugged her. Bella tried with all her might to hold back the tears, but they won and freely fell down her rosy cheeks. "Sh," Edward cooed, "Everything's okay."

"I'm just-" she hiccupped, "-going to miss my parents when they leave again."

"They'll come back soon," Edward said, trying to comfort her. She nodded into his chest.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry; I'll _always, always_ be here no matter _what!_" Edward vowed, squeezing Bella tighter.

Bella nodded again.

"Even if I have to beat Mike up with an umbrella," Edward joked, leaning his cheek on the top of her head.

Bella choked out a laugh. "Thank you," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"My pleasure," Edward replied, quietly. Edward laid Bella on her bed and kissed her cheek. "My princess." Edward hid in the closet that night, not wanting to be discovered by Bella's parents.

---

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Bella waved to her parents as they backed out of the driveway. "Be safe!"

"Alright! You too, dear, and don't do anything I wouldn't do!" her father, Charlie, called. The wind blew through the open car window messing with his curly brown locks. His crystal eyes locked with Bella's. "I mean it." Bella nodded her head, giving him a thumbs up.

"Bye. Love you!" Renée called, head sticking out the passenger window.

Bella smiled. "Love you too!"

Within a minute, Bella's parents were out of sight. She sighed to herself. _Gone again, but I have Edward now!_ She walked back inside to see Edward sitting on the couch.

"So what are we going to do?" Bella asked, plopping down next to him.

"The amusement park!"

"Not now."

"Tomorrow?"

"Maybe," Bella said, thoughtfully.

"Yippy!" Edward cheered.

"Wow, that was the most _childish_ thing I have heard you say so far and that's saying something," Bella laughed.

Edward smiled, knowing that he could make her happy.

**-EC4prez**


	5. Chapter 5: Morning Sunshine!

The Desire Box

_Chapter 5: Morning Sunshine_

"Bella! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Ugh. Stop jumping on my bed like a little kid, Edward. Gees," Bella said covering her head with the covers.

"But you promised to take me to the amusement park! Get up!"

Bella groaned. "Five more minutes. It's the weekend; I deserve to sleep in."

"No, up now!" Edward pulled the covers off Bella and slung her over his shoulder. Bella yelled and hit his back.

"You jerk! Put me down!"

"Not until you promise to take me to the amusement park."

"Never!"

"Promise."

"No."

"Please?"

Bella paused to think. "Fine," she huffed.

"Yeah!" Edward yelled punching the air with his one fist.

"Now put me down you big lug."

Edward set Bella on her bed. Bella quickly got back under the covers.

"What are you doing? You promised-"

"I promised to take you to the amusement park, but I never promised you I would take you today," Bella explained, grinning to herself.

"You suck!"

"What are you seventeen or seven?"

"Uh, seventeen," Edward answered, unsurely.

"Then act like one!"

"I am, aren't I?" Edward asked.

"Oh, I give up!" Bella said getting out of bed.

"Yes!"

"Now leave so I can get dressed," Bella commanded.

"Sure thing!" and with that Edward jumped out of the room. Bella groaned, closing the bathroom door behind her. Edward, being impatient like always, continued to bug Bella.

"You are so slow, Bella," Edward said knocking on her bathroom door.

"Be patient, alright," Bella replied.

Edward sighed. "Fine."

Soon Bella walked out of the bathroom in a spring dress.

"So?"

"Whoa, you look great," Edward said, his mouth hanging open.

"You're drooling," Bella joked.

"I sure am," Edward stated, whipping his chin. Bella rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand.

"Lets got before the line gets to long."

"Alright. To the Bat Mobile, Robin!"

"You watch too many cartoons, Edward," Bella said, grabbing her house keys and purse.

"They are just so... so colorful and exciting!" Edward exclaimed dramatically.

"You're so childish."

"And you love it!"

Bella sighed. "Unfortunately."

Edward grinned to himself and pulled Bella out the door.

"Hurry!"

"Gees, I'm coming, Edward. Slow down, before I trip!"

"You're such a klutz."

"And _you _love it."

"True, true," Edward stated smiling down at Bella. Bella looked up at Edward, glowering. "What?" he asked.

"I hate that you are taller then me and almost by a head, too."

Edward laughed. "Why do you hate it?"

"I feel so short," she whined. Edward laughed harder. "Why is it funny?"

"You're just cute when you're angry," Edward smiled. Bella flushed.

"Shut up and keep walking, you idiot."

Edward smiled to himself and dragged Bella towards the amusement park. Edward caught sight of the Ferris Wheel.

"Whoa! That's so cool! What is it?" he asked. His face lit up, excitement fueling his change of features.

"Oh, that's right you have never been to an amusement park before, have you?" Bella asked. Edward shook his head. "It's a Ferris Wheel."

"Cool, can we ride it?"

"Why not."

"Awesome!"

Bella paid for the tickets.

"Can we go on this one first – no, wait, this one – no this one!" Edward couldn't decide which ride to ride first.

"Oh, not the Whiplash, let's start with something easy. I don't want you puking on me," Bella stated shaking her head at the Whiplash. The people getting off it looked green and Bella knew Edward wouldn't be able to handle it, especially if it's his first ride _ever. _Bella turned and pointing to the Ferris Wheel. "That one's a better choice."

"Oh, the big one!" Edward dragged Bella over to the Ferris Wheel, laughing all the way.

Bella introduced Edward to the wondrous world of cotton candy and chocolate covered bananas. Edward loved the Ferris Wheel, riding it a whopping fourteen times, but Bella loved the Haunted House the best, especially after Edward knocked out the guy dressed as the Grim Reaper that followed them through the indoor maze.

"I still can't believe you punched that guy," Bella mused.

"He scared me. I though he was going to grab you!" Edward defended.

"Oh, you were _scared_!" Bella laughed.

"No, not that way! I was just – ugh!" Bella broke out into a fit of giggles. Edward huffed. "You're mean."

Bella smiled up at him. "I know. Come on lets go home."

"Yeah, today tired me out," Edward stated.

"Me too."

---

"_Hehe, now is the time... we'll get rid of him once and for all..."_

Bella shot up in bed. She couldn't remember what her dream was about, but it scared her, more then anything that had scared her before.

"Edward?" she called.

No one answered Bella as she looked up from the couch. Bella and Edward were so tired last night that they collapsed on the couch. Edward was here last night, wasn't he?

"Edward this isn't funny, where are you?" Bella stood up and looked in the kitchen. _Hm, maybe he went to school early._ Bella thought. She got ready for school and looked through the house once more, not realizing the Desire Box was _missing._

---

Bella took her seat in class and waited for Edward to come into class. She had expected him to already be there, but he wasn't. _What is up with him? He never leaves me alone. Why now?_ Bella asked herself. _Was he tired of me?_ Bella tried to shake the thought away from her mind.

"Your Edward's not coming?" Lauren asked, smirking at Bella.

"That's none of _your_ business," Bella retorted.

Lauren's smirk widened. "Maybe he is _boxing _you out." Bella was confused about what she had said concerning Edward, but she vowed to find out.

After class, Bella secretly followed Lauren and hid behind a corner, while Lauren whispered to Mike.

"Do you have it?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, we are going to have to destroy it if we want to get rid of any chances of it getting back into _her_ possession," Lauren confirmed.

"Right."

"This little box is going to be a pile of ashes by tonight," Lauren laughed.

_Little... box?_ Bella peeked around the corner and saw Lauren holding a palm sized box: her Desire Box. _That rotten little – she broke into my house! I can't let her burn it! Edward will never come back! Ever!_

"_You keep zat safe and vhen your desire comes true, don't let anyvone steal it away from you. If zeh box is not in your possession, zhen your desire vill soon disappear along vith zeh box,"_ Madam Sulleman told Bella. Bella had only a little time before the box would either disappear or be burned. Bella had to stop her or else. However, one question confused her: _How did Lauren know about the box?_

Bella felt daring, this might be the only way to save Edward. She broke out into a run and rounded the corner colliding with Lauren. She and Lauren fell to the floor. The box flew into the air and Bella scrambled up to catch it. And she did, just in the nick of time. Lauren yelled and she and Mike came running towards Bella. Bella's eyes widened, as they got closer. She ran out of the school, trying to get away from them. With Lauren and Mike on her tail, she ran home and locked the door behind her.

"Open up, Bella!" Lauren yelled pounding on the door.

"Never!" Bella said leaning against the door, hugging the box. _Edward, I need you! Please, come back!_ she wished with all her heart. Hot tears streamed down her pale face and splattered on the Desire Box; with a small flash of light the Desire Box was gone. "What? No! This can't be!" she screamed. "Edward!"

Bella heard the unlocked back door open and she ducked behind the couch. She is going to have to permanently lock the stupid back door when this ordeal was over… if she made it out _alive_.

"You go upstairs and I'll stay down here," Bella heard Lauren instruct Mike. She heard Mike head upstairs and Lauren's footsteps leave the room she was hiding in. The kitchen was facing Bella and she soundlessly rolled into it, James Bond style. Grabbing a frying pan from the sink, Bella quietly made her way back into the living room, to find Lauren. Lauren was in the family room, looking in a coat closet. Bella slowly approached the open door. The floorboard under Bella cracked.

"Mike, I didn't find her yet," she said closing the closet door. Before the door was closed completely, Bella swung the frying pan. With a loud _cling_, Lauren fell to the floor, KO'd.

"Hey, Laury, what was that-" _Cling._

Bella inhaled deeply and dropped the frying pan. She was shaking and a million thoughts raced through her mind. _Edward. Phone. Police._ She ran to the nearest phone in the house and dialed 911. She explained the situation to the police and they were on their way to pick up Lauren and Mike. _I finally did it. I stood up to Lauren! But Edward..._

The police picked them up. Bella went to Lauren's window in the police cruiser.

"How did you know about my... box?" It even pained her to say it.

"I'm not a moron. I used the internet and researched it after I heard Edward ask you about it," she said matter-of-factly. Bella frowned. Bella watched as the police cruiser drove off.

_Edward..._

After everything was over, Bella fell asleep with tears dried to her cheeks. How could a small box cause so much happiness and sadness at the same time? How is she going to survive without Edward? And it's all that mysterious box's fault!

She didn't want to wake up, but she still had to go to school, Edward or not. The sun's rays burned through her eyelids as she slowly opened them, and a small smile formed on her face.

"Morning Sunshine!"

_The End…_

**Sequel? Yes or no?**

**-EC4prez**


	6. Info about Sequel

**Okay, I've got a few reviews telling me to make a sequel. I'm happy. :) I'm thinking of a sequel and the plot-line right now, but I want at _least_ _50_ reviews (yes, I said 50) before I post the sequel. I really appriciate all your guys' support. I want to point out a few things about this story, okay?**

**1.) Yes, I know Edward and Bella are out of character (they are human afterall). I origially wrote this story (over a year ago) with the main characters being Kate Clearwater (changed it to Isabella Swan), Aram (changed to Edward), Gabriella Rivers (changed to Lauren Mallory), and Jake Tyler (changed to Mike Newton). I understand that some people are upset about the characters being OOC, but I found Edward really cute in this story - so childish. **

**2.) Ages: Bella - 17, Edward - 17 (almost 18)**

**3.) Edward had NO memory of his life before he appeared in Bella's house, but IF YOU REALLY WANT A SEQUEL, his past will be revealed in it. **

**4.) I know its short. I'm _sorry_ that I didn't have anytime to add to it. I found it in an old file in my computer and thought "Hey, this would be cute if it had Twilight characters." Remember, I wrote this as a short story project in my English class _last year_; page limit was 10 to 15 pages, mine happened to be 15 pages long. (I got an A on it. My friend wrote one about a Prince name Tamaki - if you're a Ouran High School Host Club fan, you'll enjoy it.)**

**5.) I'm sorry if there wasn't a** **good protagonists; this was written before I started any of my Fanfics. I expected this story to be less, eh, experienced then my others. If you guys really want me to make a sequel, I promise it will be a lot better... _and longer!_**

**Thank you, and hopefully I will get 50 reviews fast! :) If you guys can convence me to write it quicker with less reviews, I probably will. You better be persuasive!:P**

-EC4prez


End file.
